


I Miss You

by WNBlog



Series: I Miss You [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Elves, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mirkwood, Romance, prince Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WNBlog/pseuds/WNBlog
Summary: The night was sparkling with a million stars. It brings forth dreams and long-buried memories.
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien) & Original Female Character(s), Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Thranduil/Thranduil's Wife
Series: I Miss You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078631
Kudos: 4





	I Miss You

Thranduil is known for being cold, unforgiving, and short-tempered, a contrast to the cool exterior he shows to his people. Most of these characteristics’ traits are unfortunately how the people outside of Mirkwood, once called Greenwood saw him. Despite being a good king, he was intimidating. Even his own son rarely went against him.

However, behind this facade is a hurting elvish king. He hides this side of him well. You see, back before his scarring during the battle against the serpents of the north, the king was once married. He loved his wife dearly. They met when he was still a young cheerful prince full of hope and dreaming of adventure even though it’s hard to believe when you see him now.

He was walking by the river in Greenwood one peaceful sunny morning when he met the most beautiful elleth in his eyes. The sun shone on her, creating an angelic halo around her. Her soft wavy platinum hair was cascading her back like a peaceful waterfall as she bends down to collect some colourful wildflowers. Thranduil couldn't help but feel intimidated by her beauty and the seemingly natural serenity that emanated off her. He was so taken by her that he didn't notice a black and white wolf approaching him from behind quietly. The wolf eyes him as a predator would to a prey. But it was only when the wolf jumped on him and pinned him down, growling as it did so, that he noticed it. It snarled, saliva dripping on the prince, making the dignified soon-to-be king afraid. Panicked, he tried desperately to get away from the growling animal. The elleth, having heard the commotion, looked behind her and saw a tall blonde elf trying desperately to fight off her furry friend. She let go of her bouquet, grabbed her wolf, and dragged him off the elf, and proceeded to lecture the latter under the wide eyes of Thranduil. She didn't take a good look at him since she was busy lecturing a guilty-looking wolf. Therefore, she didn’t recognise him immediately. The way she handled herself only added to Thranduil's already growing fascination for the young elleth. With the way she stood, he could tell she was not from the lower class of the social hierarchy. But she did not appear to be a higher class too. The way she seemed to hardly care for the soil on her hands or the way she handled the wolf. She was a mystery to him. A mystery he was willing to get to know better.

‘‘Thank you for your help, my lady.’’

The elleth looked up, silver eyes shining with mirth under the sun’s rays. She grinned and shook her head.

‘‘There's no need to thank me, my Prince. I must, however, apologise for the behaviour of this fellow over here. He is quite the protective wolf. He must have thought you were a threat.’’

He repressed the sign of disappointment that he was about to let go. Of course, she knew who he was. Who didn’t at this point? His father always dragged him to his meetings. It was inevitable that people would start to recognise him now. However, the tone of her voice differed greatly from his people. It was playful and polite instead of careful. He smiled, bowed his head slightly.

‘‘It seems that you got a quite interesting bodyguard here, lady…?’’

‘‘Ivorphen, my Prince. And this is Fenrir, my best friend and protector.’’ The wolf nudged her hand with his snout at the mention of his name.

His eyes widened. Ivorphen? The one people all over Middle-Earth praised for her courage and excellent magical skills? The one who decapitated a serpent of the north which was threatening her home village?

‘‘You are Ivorphen? The dragon-slayer?’’

‘‘In-person Prince Thranduil. I must say that some of the rumours about you were quite correct.’’

He panicked inwardly. What rumours? Were they embarrassing? What if her opinions on him were already made if these rumours were bad? He gulped. He didn’t know how he managed to keep his cool despite his inner worries.

‘‘What rumours if I may ask? I fear I haven’t really heard any.’’

‘‘You are the future king. No-one would really risk landing on your bad side accidentally. The first one I heard when I first settled here with my family, is how tall you are. You are very intimidating in-person my Prince.’’

‘‘Well, you are quite short yourself. Anyone would appear tall to you.’’

He cringed slightly. Why did he say that? He wanted to slap himself for how he sounded. ‘Great way to go Thranduil!’ He can hear his mother reprimanding him for his lack of tack all the way from the West. To his relief, she didn’t look offended as she laughed. Her silver eyes shined in amusement.

‘‘That is quite true. Most of those rumours are quite founded, however. So, rest assured, my Prince. You can sleep tight tonight since none of your people is bad-mouthing you behind your back. Although you are much more amiable than what they make you appear.’’

He watched her like a hawk as she picked up her bouquet. With a light touch of her hand, the petals of her flowers seemed to sparkle under the sun. It looked as if they were made of jewels. He gasped at the beauty of them. They let out a sweet perfume unique to them. She smiled proudly, and tied the bouquet with a light green ribbon, covering the string which kept them together.

A rough male voice interrupted their moment.

‘‘Ivorphen! Where are you? It’s time to head back if we don’t want father to become worried!’’

‘‘I’m coming, brother.’’

She handed him the glittering bouquet, a soft smile on her face.

‘‘Those are for you, my Prince. They are gorgeous like yourself.’’

Bowing, she winked at him and took off towards the direction the voice came from before he could utter a single word. Fenrir ran after her yapping like a wolf pup, tail wagging excitedly. He looked at the bouquet, a slight blush covering his cheeks and smiled to himself. She truly was a mystery it seemed.

Thranduil wakes up, his old tired heart beating wildly in his rib cage. His eyes are glassy. A few treacherous tears escaped his crystal blue eyes. He wipes them with the back of his hand. He reaches for his glass of wine but retracts his hand after some deliberation. He huffs and decides to instead take a breath of fresh air. She would look at him with a disapproving scowl if she saw him now. Long gone was the king she once knew and married. That side of him was gone with her. Ivorphen took his heart that day before he even realised it.

The night was sparkling with a million stars. He can still distinctly smell the soft perfume of those flowers. A soft melancholy in his heart as he thinks back to her smile. A smile almost identical to the one his son has if only he smiled more. He looks down on the garden that he had his servants made specifically for her. All the flowers she planted sparkled with her touch. Her magic gave them a new life and added individual beauty to them. Even now, they sparkle despite her being absent. They sparkle like the necklace he wears underneath his robes. ‘‘A reminder,’’ she told him on the night of their hundredth anniversary, ‘‘Anytime you are away, you can look at that necklace and remember that I will forever love you, no matter how much distance separates us. Even if death was to come between us, I will always love you. The sparkle will never fade. My magic will keep you protected.’’

And death did come in between. But her promise stood strong. The necklace has saved his life more times than he could count. She will forever be a mystery to him. Her magic, just like her, is a puzzle.

‘‘Oh, how I miss you Ivorphen. I wish you were here with me today.’’

‘I miss you too Thranduil. Both you and Legolas. But fear not my love, for we will be reunited one day. You only have to be patient, my love.’ He cannot hear or feel her, but nevertheless, she kisses him on the cheek, where the scar is forever situated. A proof of his bravery, she always called it whenever he got insecure after the battle with the serpents.

Thranduil feels a light touch on his cheek. He looks to the side but sees nothing. Deep inside his heart, though, he feels her presence around him. He lets out a rare smile and goes back to bed. He finds sleep easily and once more it was filled with peaceful memories of their time together.


End file.
